Where's Melody?
by SherlockDr.Who.Etc.4evrz
Summary: Sherlock and Watson have a daughter. when she turns 14 she gives up on dating, mostly because her dads would follow her, and she gives up on her grades. She feels like her fathers have given up on her too. What happens when she goes missing? This Johnlock fanfic is thrilling and will leave you begging for more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Melody Watson-Holmes. I am 16 years old and my parents are clueless. My family is a bit different. I have two dads, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Neither of them understand me. They always told me they loved my long blonde hair. So I cut it off. Now I have short, dirty blonde hair, my dad, John's eyes, and my father, Sherlock's cheekbones.

They are over protective. I stopped dating 2 years ago because they would follow me on my dates. They would just about attack my boyfriend, if he tried making a move. I just gave up.

I gave up on my grades too. I used to get straight A's now I am lucky to get a B. All my teachers are stupid. I used to get sent to the office for showing them they are wrong. The first few times Daddy Sherlock laughed and he was scolded by Daddy John. Now, he just walks away.

"You were such a happy child, Melody," Daddy John says. This was the 3rd time this week I've been sent to the office. TGIF. He got out the photobook. "This is you and your father doing a science experiment. He was showing you fun things you can do with citric acid. You were only 4. Here's when we made cookies. You had flour all over you!"

"I'm bored. Can't you just scold me and send me to my room?" I say.

"Why? What good does that do!?" He says standing up and shouting. "Every time I try to help you, it blows up in my face! I try. I really do. You are so bright! I don't understand why you get into so much trouble! Would you just help me out here!?" He sits back down, in his chair.

Daddy Sherlock walks into the room and hangs up his jacket and scarf. "I got some milk," he says. "What are you doing?"

"Melody was sent to the office again," Daddy John says, mostly into his hands.

"Melody," Daddy Sher sighs. He places the milk into the fridge and walks into his bedroom. I think he gave up too. Daddy John follows him. I am alone on the couch. I hate this! Why can't they just understand!

I go to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I just want to get away. I just want to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is my third fanfiction. I see fanfictions where Sherlock and John have a boy, Hamish, so I wrote this on what'd happen if they had a girl. Please review and tell me if you like the idea. I'll let you get on with it. 3**

Chapter 2

It is 10 o' clock. I get out of bed to get a glass of water. Passing my parent's bedroom, I hear them talking.

!POV JOHN WATSON!

"What are we going to do? She keeps getting worse. Today she was sent for stealing from the concession stand. She stole candy and a soda pop. She sat in there, skipping most her classes. Her teachers were franticly searching for her for 3 hours!" I say. "She said that she was board and that they shouldn't have made it so easy to get into. I paid the school back and made her apologize but, she's just going to do it again."

"I know. Did you try the 'Photobook Trick' the website said?"

"Yes! She got bored and wanted me to just send her to her room. It didn't affect her. I miss when she was a kid. We would make cookies and you would explain exactly how they bake and I would tell you to shut up and she would laugh. She had the sweetest laugh. She was so interested in science and she always wanted to go to crime scenes with us." I laugh then frown. "Things were so much easier then." I hear a noise outside our bedroom. It sounded lie someone crying and running away. I brush it off and turn to Sherlock. "God. I love the two of you."

!POV MELODY WATSON-HOLMES!

Did my fathers just agree that I'm a problem?! That they want to fix me? What? Why don't they realize that I just want their attention? I just want my dads. When I brought home straight A's all I got was a "Cool. Good job". When I bring home bad grades I get their full attention. Well, if I'm a problem, I'll just leave! Then they won't have to deal with me!

I grab my bag and put 3 pairs of clothes in it and a pair of pajamas. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and put it into the front pocket along with my cell and charger. I move my bookshelf over and grab the $500 I've saved up. Not even my dads know about it. I put it into my wallet along with my fake ID I got from my ex-boyfriend. I call him. It rings once before he answers. He never lets it ring long when I call. "Hello? Melody? What's up?"

"Hey, Damien. Can you meet me at the Silver Falls Hotel?" I ask.

"Course! Text me the room number."

"Kk." I hang up. I carefully sneak past my fathers' bedroom (they are making out, again) and out the door. I hail a cab and give them the address. I walk up the front desk and ask for a room. I show him my ID and he hands me a room key. 221. Coincidence. I think.

I text Damien and get into the elevator. I go up to the second floor, down the hallway, and into the room. I flip on the lights and set my bag down on the bed. Damien opens the door I left ajar. "Hey, sup?" I run to him and wrap my arms around him. "Whoa! What's the matter?"

I tell him about what happened today. I begin with being bored and end with hearing my dads' talking. "… and so I called you and left."

"I see," he says.

"I don't know what to do!" We are sitting on the bed and I am crying into his chest.

He buries his face into my hair and mutters calming words. "It's ok. I promise. It'll be ok." No one has ever seen me cry. I'm a tough girl with no emotions. Melody, the girl with all the smarts and no fear. I'm the go to girl, if you want to get away with shoplifting. I look up and into his bright blue eyes. Then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

!Melody POV!

I open my eyes and see a familiar looking man across the room. "Hi. My name is-"

"Moriarty" i interupt him, realizing who he is. "You are sopposed to be dead."

"Yeah well I'm not. Actually, your dads know that. They dont want you to worry." He says.

"Fuck you. Let me go." I say, bored. This has happened before. Not by him, persay, but I've been kidnapped multiple times. All it is is annoying. Not the least bit interesting.

He pulls out his phone, sends a text, then makes a phone call. He puts it on speaker then sets it on the table. It rings three times until someone answers. It's father John. "Hey dad! Kidnapped again!" I say and laugh. This is all a joke. It scares my fathers everytime but i just find it funny.

Moriarty takes the phone off speaker and talks to my dads for a while. I hear both my fathers cuss and say things like "If you lay a finger on her I'll-" and "don't you f-ing touch her you-". Moriarty hands me the phone and i say, "hey dad, sup?"

Daddy Sherlock says, "Melody, this man is dangerous. He isnt a man at all. Dont trust him! We are on our way. We will make you safe again. I promise."

Thats when i realize how bad the situation is. Thats when i realize how afraid i should be. My fathers never cussed. Ever. I am scared. I've never been scared. Ive never had to be. My fathers have always protected me. Now they are afraid that they cant. And if they are afraid... I'm afraid.


End file.
